<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call me maybe by BrenH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600587">call me maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenH/pseuds/BrenH'>BrenH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daichi being a little too smitten, Just idiots on the phone, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenH/pseuds/BrenH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Miss me already?”</p><p>Daichi feels his jaw tick at Kuroo's smooth voice, the grin obvious even as he’s driving further and further away from him. He shakes his head at no one in particular. He couldn’t even say hello before teasing him, and he was working himself into a sweat over him. Embarrassing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>call me maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi ignores how his hand shakes as he stares at the name in his contacts. It would be stupid of him to be nervous anyway, so he decides that he isn’t, and Suga is fast asleep in the seat in front of him and can’t tell him otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is asleep as far as he can tell, except for Takeda and Ukai way at the front; he can hear them speaking softly, can’t make out anything from his seat at the very back of the bus. He knows he could make a call and they wouldn’t bother him, maybe wouldn’t even hear him at all, and his team is all too exhausted from the training camp to wake up if he speaks softly. He doesn’t know why he’s agonizing over this, a text would work just as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his forehead to the cool glass window. It would work out just as well but it wouldn’t be the same, isn’t what he’s looking for. He sighs heavily and presses the call button, bringing his phone to his ear as he watches the scenery pass them by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the first ring he considers hanging up immediately. At the second he feels like his heart is in his throat. In the middle of the third, when he’s afraid he’ll throw up and have to blame motion sickness, the call picks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss me already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi feels his jaw tick at Kuroo's smooth voice, the grin obvious even as he’s driving further and further away from him. He shakes his head at no one in particular. He couldn’t even say hello before teasing him, and he was working himself into a sweat over him. Embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I saw how hard you ran to catch us before we left. I wanted to make sure you didn’t sprain anything in your rush to see me off,” he teases back, smugness creeping into his voice despite his flush. He hears a strangled sound on the other end of the line and aborted laughter in the background before it's cut off sharply, Kuroo grumbling something under his breath that the phone can’t pick up. “Sorry what was that? I didn't catch that.” his tone is light, teasing, and he forgets how nervous he was about this just a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m fine,” he snaps, but it lacks heat, and Daichi laughs, quietly but deep and he hears Kuroo hum in the background. “There’s no way you’re already back in the country already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi rolls his eyes, watching as the countryside rolls by him. It’s not like they’re that far out from Tokyo either. “No, but it’s a long trip and I was bored so I figured I’d harass my favourite cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I'm your favourite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai was busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughs, his full body cackle that makes Daichi’s face heat up and heart stutter every time. “Liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re your kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drooling,” Daichi deadpans. He doesn’t need to look around to know, he can hear the snoring, knows half the first year's drool, can see a puddle collecting on Asahi’s shoulder where Nishinoya is resting across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo snorts, and Daichi can imagine the soft look on his face. It’s probably still partially obscured by his hair, but the smirk has probably softened by now. “Good to know even you crows get tired at some point,” Daichi hums in response, a small smile playing on his lips as he thinks of his team, his family. “and what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi raises an eyebrow, knows he can’t see it but assumes he’ll know anyway. “What about me? I’m obviously awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo chuckles softly, corrects himself immediately, “Do you drool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi scoffs at the question, shakes his head slightly, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hums on the other end of the line, the sound sending a pleasant thrill down his back even when he freezes when Kuroo murmurs, “Maybe,” He clears his throat immediately after saying it, but Daichi caught it, and if his face heats up at least no ones awake to call him on it. “Anyway, I think you would. Don’t worry I’m sure it’s as cute as the rest of you.” His voice is taunting, probably a subtle jab at his height, but it makes Daichi’s pulse pick up and he has to pull the phone away to cough before he chokes on air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to keep his voice steady, thinks he does an impressive job given the circumstances when he insists, “I don’t drool.” He hears a snort from in front of him, narrows his eyes as he glares daggers into the back of Suga’s seat, wills him to fall back asleep and stop eavesdropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll just have to find out for myself next training camp,” Kuroo says, lightly teasing over the phone, and Daichi has to remind himself to breathe normally or else Kuroo and Suga will both know how bad this conversation has been for his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue like this for a while, steady banter that Daichi has to think must be affecting Kuroo in a similar way if only to make his embarrassment feel more justifiable. It feels silly the way he’s acting, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking to Kuroo. He owes the other boy a lot, he thinks, what with how he’s helped his team grow so much. Not just him of course, but he knows how much he’s helped Tsukishima, how every training camp ignites their teams rivalries just a little more, pushes them towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make it to nationals, even if it’s just to finally win a set from his team. But he also likes his irritating smirk, his obnoxious full body laugh, the way his hair falls into his face often enough that Daichi desperately wants to run his hands through it. He tries to tell himself it’s solely so the idiot can actually see the ball he’s blocking, but he’s never been particularly good at lying to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is soothing though, and eventually the contented sleepiness must fade into his voice because Kuroo chuckles, the sound a deep, rolling thing that makes Daichi have to fight back a sigh. “I’m gonna let you go now, let you catch up on your sleep, I’m sure you need it after all those flying digs anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi rolls his eyes, doesn’t stop his smile when he mutters a quiet “fuck you” only to be met with a gasp and exclamation of “language Sawamura!” before they say their goodbyes and hang up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if he wakes up with his phone not quite where he remembers leaving it, and a text conversation started with Kuroo where the only message is a photo of Daichi’s sleeping form, and an unmistakable line of drool on his chin with a small heart reaction, well then Suga will never hear the end of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>